left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice Part 1
Part 1 was released September 14. Plot As the comic starts off, we see Bill mortally wounded at his final resting place in The Passing in the chapter The Port. As he monologues about his care for his fellow Survivors, he suddenly comes to the realization there are three Tanks closing in on his position. While sitting and waiting for them to enter the room, he lights up his final cigarette and accepts his fate as one Tank enters the room ready to attack Bill. The story then shifts to one week ago to the Farmhouse Finale as Zoey, Francis, and Louis are fighting on the top floor. As Francis throws a pipe bomb, he accidentally misses the window which attracts several Infected to their current position until the bomb explodes making a huge hole in the wall. As rescue then arrives Zoey realizes that the team is missing Bill and decides to go downstairs to look for him before they can leave. When asked by Louis if they should have gone with Zoey to check on Bill, Francis replies that "he's been in one of his Vietnammy moods all night", and how never to interrupt him while he is fighting. Downstairs, Bill is very effortlessly dispatching several Common Infected with an AK-47 alone until Zoey arrives and warns him the rescue vehicle has arrived. After he finishes clearing out the bottom floor single-handedly, he and Zoey go upstairs to meet up with Louis and Francis. After meeting up with the rest of the team and clearly displeased his team have not left for the rescue vehicle yet, a Tank shows up after ripping through the doorway, trapping them in the room with their only way out the hole Francis made with his pipe bomb earlier. After taunting it, Bill lights the Tank's face on fire with his molotov which doesn't slow it down; it is not until Louis throws a propane tank which, after exploding, causes the Tank to stumble, allowing all four Survivors to open fire upon the Tank, killing it. As the Tank finally dies, and they leave the farmhouse to burn by jumping out of the hole in the wall, they finally decide to run to the rescue vehicle, narrowly avoiding another horde of Infected. However, as all but Francis is inside the escape vehicle, he starts to get very cocky, and after taking his time to give the Infected the finger, the Smoker, from a tree's branch, grabs Francis's leg with its tongue and starts to pull Francis away from the vehicle, to which Francis starts panicking. Louis narrowly manages to grab on to Francis's hand, who begs Louis not to let go and takes back everything bad he said about him. Louis holds on long enough for Zoey to shoot the Smoker with her rifle killing it, and freeing Francis. As they all enter the escape vehicle and begin to leave the farmhouse, reactions are mixed, as Bill and Zoey are clearly exhausted and mellow, and Louis and Francis argue about Louis being too optimistic with Francis being too pessimistic about their uncertain future after the rescue driver leaves them in the dark about where they are going. After being told through the radio not to go to the original destination of "Echo" but instead somewhere else entirely, named "Millhaven." As Francis reminds Louis that "everything's gettin' worse, all the time" and how "nothin's gonna be okay ever again," Louis has a flashback to his former job at Franklin Brothers I.T. Department in Philadelphia two days after first infection. As Louis was working in his department, a co-worker named Ray calls in sick out of fear of the rapidly spreading infection much to Louis' dismay. As Louis tries in vain to convince Ray to come into work, the infection seems to have the whole city riled up in a relatively short period. Louis then goes to the restroom and while on his phone in his stall, a man starts to bang on the stall door. After trying to tell the man the stall is occupied, the man on the other side vomits blood onto the floor which seeps in under the stall door and grabs Louis' attention. After peeking over the door seeing a trail of blood leading behind him, he is attacked and bit by a Common Infected, which Louis kills with a metal toilet paper holder inside his stall. In shock, Louis leaves the bathroom (presumably sometime later as it is now night time and his office is now in ruin) and sits out of his office building's high-rise window which is shattered and looks at the streets as he reflects on his bite mark and what just happened to him. Back right after the Farmhouse Finale, the driver of the Rescue 9 rescue vehicle, Lt. Mora (referred to as "Captain" in this chapter) talks to his teammates asking to talk to the major about the rescue and how he "saw it, and can’t believe it." As all four Survivors are awoken by three soldiers, they are ordered to put their weapons on the ground and step out of the car slowly. Francis makes a few crude remarks and one of the soldiers knocks him unconscious to stop his talking. They are then given a warning that if "anybody makes a break for it, that body gets shot." As they are ordered to follow a soldier, Zoey politely questions the soldier about Echo safe zone and where they are being taken, to which she is told they are going for "testing." It is revealed that Millhaven has a giant pile of burning bodies they are using for disposal which leaves Zoey clearly anxious. Notes * The comic shows that Philadelphia was relatively fine after the first two days of the first infection. * Francis does not wield a primary weapon throughout this part. * Despite the cover art, Louis never used a fire extinguisher to kill the zombie that attacked him. * On Page 25, a figurine of the Heavy from Team Fortress 2 can be seen on Louis' desk. * Bill can be seen with an AK-47 during the Farmhouse Finale, a weapon that was not in the original game, but does appear in Left 4 Dead 2. Bill is seen holding an Assault Rifle when The Survivors enter the APC, which may be a continuity error. * Several events occur in this chapter which do not constrict themselves to the rules of Left 4 Dead gameplay: **While fire extinguishers appear in-game, they cannot be used as weapons. **Zoey can be seen holding a Shotgun while having a Hunting Rifle on her back. In-game, only one of these weapons can be carried by a Survivor at a time. **Bill throws a molotov at the Tank 's head and it lights him on fire instantly upon contact. In-game, molotovs only explode upon contact with the ground. **Francis' pipe bomb makes a large hole in the side of the Farmhouse when it explodes. In-game, only minor scenery props can be destroyed with throwable explosives. External Links The Sacrifice's Official Comic Page Category:The Sacrifice Category:Media